Intoonational
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Chris has been moved from his home in Seattle out of his own free will. As he settles into his new neighbourhood, he befriends some very interesting people, including some of our favorite cartoon characters...
1. Chapter 1

_If you decided to read this, WOOHOO! The small potatoes thank you. Anyway…hello, all you beautiful people of the world. You are hereby reading one of the newest (and hopefully one of the most entertaining) fanfics here on da net. You guys…this fanfic is entirely for your enjoyment and I sure hope that you like it. Please do me a favor and tell your friends, your families and every single awesome person out there about this Fanfic so you could share the enjoyment._

_Thank you very much for your attention, you can have a cookie._

_TiffanyPhantom_

Chapter 1

"Chris, you're going to enjoy living here, really. There are so many cool things to around the city. You're going to enjoy yourself, kiddo. Um…Chris…Chris, are you even listening to me?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he turned up the volume on his Ipod. The goof in the driver's seat was Hailey, his older sister. They had almost the same dirty blonde hair and electric green eyes, they thought alike most of the time…except for now. Chris was confused on what Hailey was thinking? Hailey was his sister, not his parent. She had no right of moving him halfway across the country, away from the place that he grew up in. Hailey sighed.

"Chris, I know you're mad about moving, but I mean…you're only…" Hailey started.

"14, I know. I'm not old enough to make major decisions by myself yet and that's why I have you, my 26 year old sister who is so smart and magnificent and…I got it." Chris sighed.

"Chris, come on, don't be like that. Who knows? Maybe you'll make some awesome new friends here." Hailey said.

"I had awesome new friends back in Seattle." Chris sighed, what he said was obviously a lie. Every one of his friends in Seattle were either animals or imaginary people. "Hailey, why couldn't we stay there? I was fine living there. Why couldn't we stay?"

"Chris, we couldn't stay because mum doesn't want us anymore!" Hailey yelled slightly. She took a deep breath and focused on the road. "We're starting a new life, end of discussion."

"Whatever." Chris muttered under his breath as he looked outside the window. The car stopped in front of a friendly suburban home. Chris and Hailey got out of the car and looked around.

"So, what do you think, Chris?" Hailey asked her brother, her green eyes sparkling. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'm gonna look around, Hails. I'll meet you back here later." Chris said, walking away from his sister. He just couldn't be around her right now. He didn't want to move and he didn't have any say in this matter. The only dark memory he had in Seattle was his recently widowed mother, how she refused to have him and Hailey as a part of her family because of that one stupid mistake…

"Francis, stop it! Francis, quit it, come on!"

"Not unless you fork over the lunch money, Nerdtron. You too, Turner."

"Dash, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"No way, Fenturd. I'm taking that "D" I got on the math test today out on YOU!"

Chris looked over to the direction of the voices. The sounds seemed to be coming from behind the bushes that he was walking past. Chris ducked under the bushes and peeked past them to see what was happening. It seemed as though two big kids, a muscular blonde one and a big grey one, were picking on three other boys scrawnier than they were. If there was one thing that Chris hated, it was bullies. He needed to do something about what was happening.

"Let them go." Chris said as he jumped out from behind the bushes. He hesitated for a while, what was he thinking? It was too late to turn back now. He had to face these bullies…

"Hey look, another punching bag." The blonde bully smiled as he neared Chris, he turned to the grey kid.

"Francis, would you like to do the honors?" He asked.

"Sure, Dash." Francis smirked evilly as he walked closer to Chris. Francis threw a punch at Chris, but Chris managed to successfully block the punch and swiftly kick Francis in the stomach. The bully fell to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that." Francis growled as he got up and charged towards Chris. Chris dodged all of Francis's attacks and eventually kicked him swiftly on his legs, tripping the bully and sending him to the ground once again.

"That's it kid, you're dead!" Dash said as he grabbed Chris's arms from behind. Chris struggled from Dash's grasp and his eyes were locked onto Francis's fist, charging right towards his face. Chris closed his eyes for an extremely hard punch.

"Francis, stop!"

Chris opened his eyes. The bully had stopped in his tracks. Chris looked towards the source of the voice to see a girl, about his age, glaring angrily at the two bullies with dark brown eyes.

"Um…hi Nadia, we were just…" Dash muttered.

"You were picking on these guys again, weren't you?" The girl asked, her eyes shooting daggers and both of the two boys.

"No, of course not, we were just…" Francis stammered.

"Get out of here, you two." Nadia said. "Before I have to do something that I really don't want to have to do."

Dash immediately let go of Chris, who fell to the floor. Without another word, Dash and Francis ran from the scene. Nadia helped Chris up from the ground as the other three boys came to join them.

"Hey, thanks for the save, Superman." A boy with a pink hat smiled at Chris.

"Yeah…sure, it wasn't a total success, but at least you tried." Another boy with an unusually large head laughed.

"We probably owe both of you one." The tallest boy said, then he turned to Chris. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before…"

"That's because I'm new." Chris said, sweeping away Nadia's hand from his shoulder.

"In that case, the boy in pink is Timmy. The guy with the extremely large head is Jimmy," Nadia said as she looked at both of the boys, then to the final one, "and this pre-pubescent teenager here is Danny."

"Hey, I have totally hit puberty!" Danny rebutted.

"So he says." Timmy laughed before Danny hit him swiftly on the head.

"So what's your name?" Nadia asked Chris.

"Chris." He replied. He couldn't believe these kids were even talking to him. Nobody talked to him. Chris hadn't had any friends ever since…that incident.

"So, Chris…you want to do something?" Jimmy asked the surprised boy. "Since you're new and all…how about we show you around?"

"Um…sure…whatever." Chris said, following the three teenagers as they walked off. _Woah, I can't believe this…_Chris thought to himself. _I have friends…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, where do you come from?" Timmy asked.

Chris and his new friends were sitting at a table in some fast food restaurants where residents from all over the city came to gorge themselves. Chris swallowed down his burger before answering Timmy's question.

"Seattle." He replied simply.

"Ooh, Se-aaa-ttle…" Nadia and Timmy chimed in unison. Danny rolled his eyes as he turned to Chris.

"How was it like there?" Danny asked him.

"To some people, it may seem like the best place in the world." Chris answered. "But to me, it was pretty lonely and harsh. You would feel the same way too if you…nevermind."

"Well, I'm sure that you wouldn't feel lonely here, buddy." Timmy told him.

"Yeah, the friendliest people in the world live in this city." Nadia answered. "You wouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the sound. The Te Xuan Ze, protector of the whole magical realm, Juniper Lee, was angrily making her way towards their table. Behind her was Spongebob, an extremely annoying talking cleaning material.

"But June…I want to go jellyfishing and I want you to join me!" Spongebob chimed.

"I told you – I CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER!" June yelled at him. "SO STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Spongebob, get off her, I'm sure that you'll find someone else to go jellyfishing with later." Danny told the sponge.

"Oh…ok!" Spongebob happily exclaimed.

"You make it seem so easy…" Juniper sighed of relief.

"Naturally." Danny grinned proudly. Juniper rolled her eyes before catching sight of Chris.

"Hey, I haven't seen him before…is he new here?" June asked Jimmy, who nodded at her.

"His name is Chris, he comes from Seattle." Jimmy told June.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." June said, holding out a hand to Chris. "Hiya, I'm Juniper. But most people call me June."

"Hey June…" Chris looked at his hand, it was stained with tomato and mustard. He nodded his head at her instead of shaking June's hand.

"And I'm Spongebob! Hi, Chris!" Spongebob grinned at him. Chris faked a smile at the sea creature.

"Hello, little…small…and bouncy thing…" Chris said. He mentally slapped himself 'small and bouncy'? Was that the best he could come up with?

"So, how did you meet your new friends?" June asked him.

"Well…Danny, Jimmy and Timmy were getting their butts whooped pretty badly, so I decided to help." Chris explained.

"So did you save the day?" Spongebob asked him.

"He got a butt whooping himself." Nadia grinned, Chris glared at her.

"You didn't have to MENTION that." Chris said through gritted teeth. "We were all in huge trouble, then wonder-woman here came along and saved our skins."

"Way to go, Nadia." June smiled.

"Yeah! You beat two grown boys on your own." Spongebob smiled.

"She got lucky." Timmy grumbled, still ashamed to be overpowered by a girl.

"Oh, please, you big baby…" Nadia grinned at Timmy.

"But hey, I was right." Timmy said. "Dash and Francis were freaked out only because of your…"

"Nadia doesn't want you to talk about it, remember?" Danny hissed at him.

"Oh…right, sorry." Timmy whispered back.

"Anyway – who's up for some more fun?" June asked, turning to Chris. "What have they showed you so far?"

"Um…well, this is it." Chris shrugged. His new friends haven't brought him anywhere but here.

"What do you expect? We didn't know what to do with this guy." Timmy smiled, avoiding June's angry glare.

"Fine, then…I guess it's up to me to babysit you guys." June grinned. "So, who's up for some fun?"


End file.
